Friendzone
by VaniVen
Summary: Es war Valentinstag und der kleine Roxas hatte etwas Großes vor, was seine Beziehung zu seinem besten Freund Axel wohl für immer ändern würde. AkuRoku


Aufgeregt rannte ich durchs Haus.

Alles was mir dabei in den Weg kam wurde umarmt.

Ich konnte die ganze Nacht lang nicht schlafen, musste die ganze Zeit über an heute denken.

Ihr wollt wissen, was heute so besonderes ist?

Tja, heute ist Valentinstag!

Und heute werde ich meinem besten Freund meine Liebe gestehen!

Ich habe keinen blassen schimmer wie er reagieren wird oder wie seine Antwort lauten wird. Aber wisst ihr was?

Mir macht das im Moment so wenig aus wie eine pupsende Fliege im Weltall.

Ok, der Vergleich war jetzt nicht so gut...

Egal!~ Ihr wisst was gemeint ist.

Gleich wird mein bester Freund/ Schwarm hier sein!

OMG, hoffentlich verplapper ich mich in der Aufregung nicht!

Er denkt, er müsse mir Dateing Tipps geben, da ich heute ein Blind Date hätte, doch das ist alles gelogen!

Naja, ok, er soll mir wirklich Tipps geben, aber das Date heute soll für ihn sein.

Wir beide lieben Meersalzeis und den Strand, deshalb habe ich mir überlegt, dass wir erst Eis essen und dann zum Strand gehen.

"Du solltest dich wirklich mal beruhigen. Es wird schon alles gut gehen", meint meine Mutter, als ich sie bestimmt schon zum 20. Mal heute umarme.

"Aber ich bin so aufgeregt! Immerhin mache ich das alles für-!", durch das Klingeln an der Tür werde ich unterbrochen und renne sofort zur Tür.

Ich achte gar nicht wirklich darauf wer da vor steht und schmeiße mich der Person um den Hals.

Dabei bemerke ich rote Haare und bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass zu den Haaren die wohl geilsten grünen Augen der Welt gehören.

"So ist er schon den ganzen Morgen", höre ich meine Mutter hinter mir sagen, löse mich schnell von meinem rothaarigen Schwarm und renne in mein Zimmer.

"Bist du wirklich so aufgeregt?", fragt die grünäugige Grinsekatze, als sie in mein Zimmer kommt, welches noch unordentlicher ist als sonst.

Überall im Raum liegen Klamotten verstreut - um genau zu sein mein gesamter Kleiderschrankinhalt.

In meiner verzweifelten Suche nach einem Outfit habe ich einfach alles aus meinem Schrank geworfen.

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, schmiss ich mich ihm wieder in die Arme.

"Hast du schon ein Outfit?", fragte er und erhielt zur Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.

Schnell löste ich mich wieder von ihm und ranne zu meinem Schrank, doch dann fällt mir ein, dass dieser ja leer ist, also rannte ich durchs Zimmer und suchte nach einem tollen Outfit.

Als ich es dann endlich hatte, verschwand ich wie von der Tarantel gestochen im Badezimmer.

Dort angekommen entledigte ich mich schnell meiner Klamotten und stieg unter die Dusche.

Erst ließ ich kaltes, dann warmes Wasser über meinen Körper laufen, was mich mich wieder beruhigen ließ.

Wesentlich ruhiger als vorher stieg ich wieder aus der Dusche und zog mich an.

"Und? Wie seh ich aus?", fragte ich den Rothaarigen, der auf meinem Bett saß, als ich wieder mein Zimmer betrat.

"Toll!", sagte er, nachdem er mich mit seinen smaragtgrünen Augen gemustert hatte.

"Was habt ihr heute vor?", fragte er, als ich mich neben ihm auf mein Bett setzte.

"Wir gehen Eis essen und dann zum Strand", erzählte ich.

"Hast du ein paar Tipps, wie ich mich am besten benehmen sollte? Und was ich lassen sollte?"

"Auf jedenfall solltest du du selbst sein. Verstell dich nicht, aber rede auch nicht so viel. Lass ihn zu Wort kommen, damit er merkt, dass du auch Interesse an ihm hast."

"Roxas, es wird Zeit.", erinnerte mich meine Mutter.

"Begleitest du mich noch bis zum Eis Café?", fragte ich meinen Schwarm, der nickte und gemeinsam mit mir das Haus verließ.

Je näher wir dem Café kamen, umso nervöser wurde ich.

Gleich war es so weit!

"So, von hier an musst du allein da durch", meinte Axel, als wir ankamen.

"Jap..."

"Viel Spaß."

"Danke..."

Axel wandte sich zum Gehen und ich atmete einmal tief durch.

"Axel...? Warte...", hielt ich ihn zurück.

"Hm? Was ist denn, Roxas?"

"Du weißt, dass ich es hasse dich anzulügen, stimmts...?", ich behielt den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

"Ja...?", drängte er weiter.

"Also erstmal... Das alles hier ist ein Fake... Ich hab gar kein Blind Date... Das alles hab ich nur gemacht, weil ich dir schon seit langem was verschweige... Das muss endlich raus... Ich... Ich liebe dich... Und dieses Date sollte für dich sein... Also wenn du überhaupt möchtest...", gestand ich stotternd.

Jetzt war es raus und es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Es blieb lange still und es bildeten sich Tränen in meinen Augen.

Hasste er mich jetzt?

Erwiderte er meine Gefühle nicht?

Plötzlich zog er mich an sich und legte seine Lippen auf meine.

Küsste er mich gerade wirklich?

OMG, Axel küsste mich!

Meine Beine verwandelten sich in Pudding, während ich genießerisch meine Augen schloß und den Kuss erwiderte.

Wie lange hatte ich von diesem Moment geträumt.

"Ich würde liebend gern mit dir auf dieses Date gehen", sagte er und sah mir lächelnd in die Augen, nachdem wir uns wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

Der Tag wurde noch schöner als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte und die Nacht war noch besser.

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, die ist nicht so gut, aber ich wollte sie trotzdem mit euch teilen.  
Hoffentlich hat sie euch trotz der Lameheit gefallen! :D

3 VaniVen


End file.
